


Si tu cherches c'est que tu avances

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [401]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio n'est plus tant surpris de se retrouver éveillé à cette heure-ci.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [401]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Si tu cherches c'est que tu avances

Si tu cherches c'est que tu avances

  
Mauricio le retrouve dans leur salon, la seule lumière pour l'éclairer étant celle de la lune, mais même sans un meilleur éclairage, il peut voir que Niko tremble de ses sanglots. Ça lui fend aussi le cœur mais il ne dit rien et laisse sa main traîner doucement dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, son autre bras le tenant contre lui. Il ne peut pas vraiment décrire la sensation qui le ronge à ce moment précis où il n'a aucune idée du chemin à emprunter, c'est comme de l'angoisse mélangée à un besoin de protection. C'est perturbant. Ses doigts essuyent certaines de ses larmes alors que ses lèvres appliquent des petits baisers sur sa peau.

  
''Cauchemars ?'' Mauricio n'a plus besoin de lui demander, il sait pertinemment que ce sont les moqueries, les insultes et n'importe quels autres types d'irrespect qui réveillent son bien-aimé au beau milieu de la nuit

''Ouais...'' Son souffle est court et Mauricio peut dire que c'est parce qu'il retient une partie de sa respiration pour étouffer ses sanglots

''Je suis là maintenant, n'y repense plus.''

''J'essaye, mais ça me hante Poch, je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre mes propres souvenirs.''

''Alors laisse-moi lutter pour toi, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, pas tant que je serai là.''

''Merci...''

  
Fin


End file.
